


Your scent is still sweet on my lips.

by Hindy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crushes, I know nothing about coffee, M/M, Oral Fixation, San is mentioned, Seonghwa is here for a second, Spit Kink, Wooyoung hates beanies for no reason, barista Wooyoung, cawllection, cute customer Yeosang, mentions of handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: Prompt #18:Wooyoung discovers that Yeosang really does taste like the candy canes he’s been eating all of December.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161
Collections: Round One





	Your scent is still sweet on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this I guess? Also a big thank you to Mara who even added comas out of this.
> 
> I do care about you, brat.

The very first time Wooyoung saw Yeosang it was on a very boring Thursday in September. The coffee shop he was working at for almost a year now was quasi deserted, except for the usual customers. There weren’t that many however and Wooyoung was basically bored to death behind his counter, eyes fixed on the clock and silently praying for a miracle to happen. Nothing would have prepared him for what was coming his way and apparently, his miracle took the appearance of Yeosang.

Yeosang came into his shop wearing a bright red tracksuit top paired with a distressed pair of jeans and an interesting baby blue beanie. Wooyoung could see his faded brown bangs poking out of the beanie, but what caught Wooyoung’s eye the most was the soft pink stain around his left eye. Except for the fact that Wooyoung hated beanies with a burning passion, he couldn’t help himself from finding the new client quite cute.

They locked eyes as any waiter should do when a new customer enters his shop and Wooyoung even gave him his best-selling smile. Whatever the deal was with this man, Wooyoung couldn’t afford to be mean to the incomer as he didn’t do anything to deserve it. Yet. Wooyoung may have looked like a bright and sunny person but he still didn’t take any shit from anyone.

“Hello there, may I help you?” he asked for the nth time that day.

Yeosang came to the counter with an awkward shuffle and stared at the board for a long minute without saying anything. Wooyoung started to think that maybe the man may have been mute before he finally heard his voice.

“I’ll just take a medium vanilla latte, please,” he answered.

It was way deeper than Wooyoung would have imagined it to be and it may or may not have caused goosebumps to appear on his skin.

“Sure,” he managed to squeak out before coughing to get his own voice back, “Right away!”

It was as awkward as any customer/barista interaction ever. Wooyoung knew Yeosang was watching all of his movements and it shouldn't have bothered him as much as it was right now. Maybe it was because Yeosang was cute. Like really cute. Like exactly Wooyoung's type.

Wooyoung needed to stay focused. He didn't even know the name of the man and it was more than likely that they'll never meet again after today. No need to get ahead of himself.

In a matter of minutes, the cup was ready and Wooyoung exchanged it for a bill, bowed to Yeosang who gave a shy smile in return before picking a seat next to the window and started to stare at the deserted street outside. Wooyoung wanted to laugh because this whole situation was starting to feel like a real cliché with the handsome stranger gazing into the distance and the desperate barista madly in love with him.

Wooyoung slapped himself mentally. He wasn’t the hero of some kind of romance novel and there was no way Yeosang would come back to his tiny coffee shop again. Yes, he was very cute and maybe Wooyoung wouldn’t mind spending some time to get to know him but once again, he didn’t know if he would ever see the man again.

It didn’t mean Wooyoung couldn’t stare at Yeosang while cleaning some tables.

He quickly found it endearing the way Yeosang would chew on his wooden stirrer before sipping his latte and sighing. Wooyoung would have done anything to see him smile and he didn’t like how his heart was loudly beating in his chest when they made awkward eye contact. Maybe if he held his gaze a bit longer he would have seen how Yeosang broke the stirrer and how loudly he swallowed his saliva.

An hour passed and Yeosang left. Wooyoung found relief when he bid him goodbye and told him to have a nice day because now it was done and Wooyoung could move on with his life. He only was another stranger in his life. Why did Wooyoung have to develop a crush that fast on someone he barely even knew? Someone bold enough to wear a beanie in public on top of that.

* * *

To his surprise, Yeosang came back the next day. He was wearing the same set of clothes but this time paired with a baby pink beanie and all Wooyoung wanted to do was to throw it on the ground.

With time, Wooyoung learned that Yeosang had a very impressive collection of beanies and that maybe, just maybe, they weren’t that bad on him.

Again, Yeosang ordered a latte, caramel this time, and sat down at the same spot as the day before. Wooyoung still ogled him while cleaning his already spotless tables and Yeosang still broke his wooden stirrer which ended up in pieces between his teeth.

This went on for weeks with Yeosang coming at the same time, every day, ordering a different flavoured medium latte and Wooyoung spending the next hour polishing tables that didn’t need it.

From cute and innocent, Wooyoung’s thoughts became a little stained with time when he realised something one day.

As usual, Wooyoung was checking out Yeosang, who dared to come in wearing only black and even his askew beanie didn’t bother Wooyoung that much when something struck him. Lost in his thoughts, Yeosang was lazily munching on his straw, hands wrapped around his cup and eyes staring into the void. Yeosang was so far gone in his own mind, he didn’t even realise drool was slipping from his lips but Wooyoung caught a glimpse of it and a shiver crept along his spine.

Wooyoung just froze in the middle of the shop, eyes glued to that drop of saliva which was just going down and down, rolling onto Yeosang’s chin before hanging there for a second and then crashing onto the table. Had it been anyone else, Wooyoung would have been disgusted, but since it was Yeosang, the guy he was crushing on for a few weeks already, the imagery lit something deep down in his belly.

And maybe, when he came back home the very same day, Wooyoung jacked off on his couch trying to imagine how Yeosang’s spit would feel on his dick.

From this day on, Wooyoung was hyper-aware about all the things Yeosang was putting in his mouth. And it was a lot. Every day he came into the coffee shop, sat on the same chair and spent hours sucking on straws, stirrers and, worst of all, his own fingers when everything else was torn to pieces.

When October rolled in, Wooyoung was doomed. His boss had the brilliant idea to leave sweets for customers and every day, without exception, Yeosang would come in and grab a sweet. He would turn the candy around in his mouth for what felt like hours and Wooyoung would be creeping on him, watching how his tongue would poke out sometimes to lick the excess sugar from his lips. Every time the hard candy would clash against Yeosang’s teeth, Wooyoung would bite his fist in agony.

It was during the same month that Wooyoung finally learned Yeosang’s name when the latter came to the shop with someone for the first time. The other one was slightly taller than Yeosang and they looked like a couple with their matching beanies. Wooyoung’s heart dropped down to his stomach when he saw them walking so close.

“I’ll take a medium pumpkin latte,” Yeosang singsonged and while waving a hand towards the other man, added, “he’ll take a simple coffee, black.”

Of course, mister Broody Mood would take his coffee black, Wooyoung wanted to reply, it suited his strong, black eyebrows. Wooyoung simply nodded and turned around to get the beverages ready when his ears picked up something quite interesting. 

“So, that’s your cute barista? The one you keep telling us about?”

Of course, he didn’t mean to eavesdrop but the low baritone tone caught Wooyoung’s interest and he felt his ears burning when the words hit him. Since his back was turned to them, Wooyoung could only imagine how flustered Yeosang would look but he definitely heard the loud thud of someone getting hit. A few other words were said in a hushed voice, too low for Wooyoung to understand them, but when he turned around, Yeosang had his face all scrunched up and was glaring daggers at a very unbothered man next to him.

“What’s your name?” Broody Mood asked suddenly.

“Wooyoung,” he simply replied, trying his best not to smile like an idiot.

“Nice to finally put a name and a face to that famous barista Yeosang keeps talking about. I’m Seonghwa by the way and as you may have guessed,” he added by pointing his thumb in Yeosang’s direction, “this is Yeosang.”

Seonghwa didn’t seem to be bothered when Yeosang stomped on his foot and kept his strong eyebrows straight and his smile crooked. Yeosang was red in the face and didn’t even look Wooyoung in the eyes when he paid for their coffees, but if he had, he would have seen Wooyoung was also blushing like a preschooler.

Thanks to Seonghwa, Wooyoung finally knew his crush’s name and his voice was a little higher pitched when he said his name to say goodbye.

* * *

After this event, with the knowledge that Yeosang did find him cute, Wooyoung started to talk to Yeosang more than just offering service platitudes. He quickly learned that Yeosang was new to this part of town and Wooyoung’s coffee shop was the first place he came to, his apartment excluded of course. Yeosang was going to be a teacher soon, just one more year of studying and he could start his teaching career. 

From a simple crush, Wooyoung started to develop some other feelings. When they had time, and they always had time since the shop was almost completely deserted most of the time, they sat at Yeosang’s favourite table and they would talk. Wooyoung would then pick up Yeosang’s little quirks which only led him to fall even more for the other man. Unfortunately, it wasn’t only his feelings that were growing.

Several times a day, Wooyoung had a growing problem between his legs and it came to life every time he talked to the other. Being face to face with Yeosang was even worse than creeping on him from the side. Now, Wooyoung could see how much of a messy eater Yeosang was when he ordered some of their pastries and it didn’t help his throbbing pain.

Wooyoung liked it messy. He liked the excess spit and lube and sweat. And when Yeosang was drinking his latte or eating his damn muffin, he could _see_ how dirty he would be with Wooyoung. These kinds of thoughts always forced Wooyoung to take a break in a bathroom and to bite his hands to muffle his cries.

Wooyoung always felt kind of guilty afterwards because it wasn’t Yeosang’s fault that he had a twisted mind. The man was sweet and innocent, talking about teaching with a light in his eyes while the only thing on Wooyoung’s mind was how fucking hot his spit would be, dripping on his balls.

* * *

Wooyoung knew December was coming when he started to see Yeosang come into the shop every day with a candy cane in his mouth. 

It was almost an impossible task for him to keep his mind on the discussion when Yeosang’s lips were impossibly red because of the food colouring. His lips tightly wrapped around the cane made Wooyoung’s stomach churn pleasantly, but the bathroom breaks were getting more and more frequent because of that.

One day, Wooyoung’s mind got fried when he heard Yeosang slightly sucking on the piece of candy while he was telling him about that one time San tried to dress his cat up in a Santa costume. Drool kept leaking from the corners of his mouth and Wooyoung couldn’t help himself and had to point it out.

“You have… a… little something here,” he vaguely pointed around his own lips.

Shyly, Yeosang tried to wipe it off but kept missing it and, a lit bit frustrated, Wooyoung wiped it for him.

“Wait, let me do it.”

This was probably when things started to shift. When Wooyoung came to the realisation that some of Yeosang’s saliva was resting on the pad of his thumb, the next second, the same thumb was in his mouth, tasting of mint and sugar.

Wooyoung clearly heard Yeosang hold his breath and his heart started beating faster. What if Yeosang thought he was gross for doing this? Why did he do that? Why did he not use a paper towel like a normal human being?

Wooyoung was ready to apologize and just leave to go back behind his counter when Yeosang’s small yet low voice came.

“That was kind of hot.”

Wooyoung froze, just like Yeosang, and maybe the clock stopped ticking for a few seconds before they both were moving frenetically. They didn’t want to waste that momentum, whatever it was, so Wooyoung just grabbed Yeosang’s hand and dragged him to his favourite secret place.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Wooyoung pinned Yeosang against the nearest wall and dove on his lips. They were as soft as Wooyoung had imagined. Sticky with sugar and fresh like the candy cane’s mint. It made Wooyoung’s head spin so much, he had to grab Yeosang’s nape to ground himself.

Yeosang felt like putty in his hands. Malleable and pliant when Wooyoung’s hand came to rest at the back of his head and gently pulled him back. The new angle was perfect to deepen the kiss with Wooyoung gently asking permission to slide his tongue into Yeosang’s mouth. The latter complied, fisting Wooyoung’s apron to keep him close while his right leg was hiked up on Wooyoung’s hip.

In a swift movement, Wooyoung got rid of the beanie just so he could tug at Yeosang’s hair, relishing in his little puffs of air every time he fisted his hair. They still had to pause for air but the lingering minty taste on Wooyoung’s tongue was still very much present and intoxicating.

“I was waiting for this for so long,” whined Yeosang lowly, “I thought you would never kiss me like this.”

Wooyoung swallowed loudly, “If only you knew how many times I wanted to taste you,” he confessed.

Yeosang shot a wicked smile to Wooyoung and pushed him closer with his leg, slotting their crotches together. They both humphed at the new sensation and instinctively, Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang by his waist with his free hand, the other one still buried in his hair.

“Don’t hold back then, I don’t think we have a lot of time,” Yeosang replied with a roll of his hips that made Wooyoung keen.

They awkwardly shuffled around for a minute, not sure if they wanted to continue kissing or if they wanted to just do _more_. Wooyoung had never gotten this hard so fast in his life. Yeosang was more arousing than Wooyoung had ever imagined. It was better than what his fragile mind could have imagined and he gave such a high-pitched moan when Yeosang started sucking on his tongue, Yeosang had to stop to giggle.

“You make such cute sounds,” he said before doing it again and ripping sweet sounds out of Wooyoung once again.

Wooyoung could feel it dripping down on his chin and along his throat, his and Yeosang’s spit and he didn’t know why it turned him on so much. Yeosang was relentless in his actions, sucking on Wooyoung’s tongue or nibbling on his lips, it was like he wanted to eat Wooyoung and Wooyoung couldn’t find it in himself to be mad.

In one swift movement, Yeosang flipped them around and even with the edge of the sink digging into his lower back, Wooyoung didn’t complain. He let Yeosang take control and just sighed from relief when he finally opened his zipper to let his dick breathe. Yeosang didn’t need to touch him more for him to be ready and he just smiled before sinking to his knees.

Maybe it would have been a cliché to expect Yeosang to be good at blowjobs because he always had something in his mouth, but damn was Yeosang good at blowjobs. The man didn’t hold anything back, sinking down on Wooyoung’s dick like he was born to do it and it took everything in Wooyoung to not thrust back into his mouth. Weirdly enough, Yeosang’s mouth wasn’t as hot as Wooyoung had expected it to be and he could even feel the tingle of mint down on his lower belly.

Fucking candy canes.

Wooyoung was quite ashamed when, not even two minutes in, he had to tap on Yeosang’s shoulder to tell him to slow down or he wouldn’t last long. The older just shrugged.

“We’ll take our time another time,” he said, before leaving a long stripe of saliva along Wooyoung’s shaft and going down for what probably was the last time.

Wooyoung came when Yeosang sucked harshly on his tip. His hand sticky with drool and precum rubbing along his dick made him shiver and growl lowly. Yeosang milked him dry and Wooyoung had to tap his shoulder again when it became too much for him.

The bathroom became a lot quieter once they were done and while Wooyoung was tucking himself back in his pants, Yeosang was spitting all of Wooyoung’s cum into the sink right next to him.

Maybe Wooyoung’s dick gave one last twitch when he saw Yeosang do that but he couldn’t even think about doing anything else with him when they had been in the bathroom for so long already. Everybody would know what they were up to and not that Wooyoung cared a lot about what people would say, but he still didn’t want to lose his job. Yeosang helped him get cleaned up. It felt calm and refreshing after all this sudden euphoria and Wooyoung kissed Yeosang again.

He still tasted sweet and minty but definitely with a sour aftertaste and Wooyoung wanted to apologize because he knew it was his fault. However, Yeosang just brightly smiled at him, teeth and all, and Wooyoung felt his heart melt for the man.

“I fucking love candy canes,” was the only thing Wooyoung said and they laughed together before slipping out of the bathroom, hand in hand and fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading til the end, love ya~
> 
> Follow me on twitter, [HindyAO3](https://twitter.com/HindyAO3)!


End file.
